Mozaku Puberty
by InnerOtaku
Summary: Kagome's birthday's coming up, and she's acting different. When cousin Yusuke comes over, will he uncover her secrets?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha

"You better be back soon!" Yelled Inuyasha at the top of his lungs.  
"I'll be back when I feel like it! My birthday is coming soon and if I come back to see you with her again I'll sit you to the earth's core!" Kagome fumed.  
"Dumb bitch! The earth is flat!"  
"Sit boy!"  
And with that Kagome jumped into the Bone Eater's well.

"HEY, KURAMA!" I shouted. "What is it now, Yusuke, I don't have time to do your homework..."  
"What do girls like?" That question caught Kurama off gaurd.  
"W-What?! Did you not break up with Kayko?"  
"Not like that, man, it's a birthday present for my little cousin." I retorted. "How old is she? I specialize in cosmetics."  
"15, and unless you got a cure for every disease known to Ningenkai then I doubt your flowers will work."  
"Why? Is she ill?"  
"She always catches a rare disease. She's fine now; I just got a call from Aunt Kunloon about an hour ago."  
"Hmm... Woman seem to like small, personal things. Why don't you throw her a surprise party?"  
"That's great, but who would I invite? Last time I heard, her friends ditched her for Hollywood, and she's such a prude, so the boy's that've been crushin' on her are out of the question. Man, call me a bad cousin, but she really needs to get laid."  
Is that so - Youko Hmm... That is a problem... - Kurama I know a virgin boy who could help oooouuuuuuuuuut! - Youko - I'm taking over.  
"I think I have a solution. You invite the Spirit Detectives, and I'll seduce her."  
"What the hell, Kurama?! Since when did you seduce young girls! Once you leave her, you'll break her heart!" Man, and I was so sure he was gay...  
"Did I say seduce her? I meant: show her the fun side..."  
"Now we're talkin'. Just don't reveal anything. She's normal, and she'd freak out if you started growing rose bushes from your hair."  
"It's a deal." 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho Kagome POV

"Wake up!"  
"Not now..." I murmured, half asleep.  
"But Mom said if you don't get up soon, she won't give you any presents!" I heard Sota shout.  
"I'm gettin' up." I yawned. I wonder what I'll get? Maybe I'll see cousin Yusuke... That'd be nice, as long as Inuyasha doesn't show up. Nah, he's probably with that clay bitch, I thought bitterly.  
"Surprise!" I was astonished to find many people in my living room. There was a handsome man with... a binky? A short one with spiky hair, a feminine hottie with red hair, and... "Kuwabara? Yusuke? What are all these people doing here?!" There was something off about these people... their auras...  
"Hullo! It's a pleasure to meet you! You must be Kagome!" An overly cheery voice greeted from behind.  
Before my adventures in the Sengoku Jidai, this would have been my preferred greeting. Now it was just irratating. I could feel my heart pulse. My eyes were bleeding red. I had no control.  
"SHUT UP." I ordered, leaving them all baffled.  
"Ka-Kagome?!" Yusuke asked.  
"JUST. SHUT. UP. I'M IN A PISSY MOOD, AND HER BARBIE VOICE AIN'T HELPIN'!" Suddenly my anger faded, as if released. "I'm so very sorry. I must have made a bad impression. Please forgive me!"  
"Hn. If you weren't related to the detective, you'd be long dead."  
"And who are you? Yusuke, who are all these people?" "These are some of my friends. You already know Kuwabara. Please excuse Hiei. He has an attitude problem. Flower boy is Shuichi. The toddler is Koenma. And the annoying one with blue hair is Botan." Explained Yusuke, unnerved at her prior reaction. " I brought them here to wish you a happy birthday with a surprise party. Sorry, but I didn't think it would be much fun with just myself."  
"That's fine. I guess I kinda got carried away. Who wants cake?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
Yusuke POV Kagome was acting strange. Sure, I haven't seen her for a year, and she's been very ill, but she was always polite! Maybe she did have dormant Mazaku blood in her? I smiled at the possibility. But, then, would she not have fought countless yokai? A plan formed in my head. Damn, I've been spending too much time around Kurama. Anyways, I've got to talk to Kagome about skipping school. Theres no way she could have been sick! Just look at her! "Kagome. We need to talk." I showed myself to the couch and sat down. "So you've been skipping school?" I asked darkly.  
"You got me." Was her bitter reply.  
"By the muscles showing, I can assume you've been in a lot of fights lately. Either that, or you work out when not sick. But, seeing as that's not the case, I challenge you to a fight right here and now!" My outburst surprised all in the room.  
"W-what?" She became nervous. Not that I could blame her, I should have heard if she was getting into fights and skipping school. I even encouraged that, but all these years she went on her own oblivious path! I guess that's why I died. Twice. And she lived. She never died. It was a long shot, but I COULD kill her. If I was wrong about this, she could be resurrected as a Spirit Detective. Koenma wouldn't expect her death. Not by my hands. "Are you ready?!" And I punched.  



	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Kurama POV

So this is Yusuke's cousin? She seems easy enough to seduce, but prude enough to make it worth it. Curse Youko for getting me into this situation! I was waiting for marriage! If my mother finds out, she will be devastated! Youko's perverse mind didn't help much. "JUST. SHUT. UP." Her eyes tinged red. If she didn't know of yokai, I would have thought her one herself! It may still not be far off. Yusuke was "normal" once, too, I am sure. Wait. Nevermind, he was never normal. But he was once human! And if Mozaku blood runs through his veins, it could also run through hers!  
I looked back to her as fists flew. It seems he has come to the same conclusion.

Author's Note: I understand that the chapter was short, but I needed to make one from Kurama's point of view.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer: I own nothing. ^▲^

Kagome POV

Yusuke challanged me to a fight. It's not like he could win. He could be a mafia boss and still lose to the Shikon Miko. He went in for a punch. I let him hit me. Damn, that hurt more than it should have. He sure wasn't an ordinary human. I knew that from his aura, and the aura of his friends. I couldn't quite tell WHAT he was! His punches hurt like hell. I kicked and blocked. This fight would take a while if it kept like this. I decided it eas better to lose on purpose.  
"Are you wimping out, Kags?"  
"Face it, I can't beat someone as good as you!"  
"Too bad, so sad; fight or die!" He said with a strange vigor that I knew by instinct to be yokai pride. A yokai pride of family. He wasn't going to let me off easy. I punched and kicked, but he overcame me. My vision faded. 


End file.
